The Secrets We Hold
by youngjusticefanatic
Summary: Alex and Bond are both called in and have to team up for a mission yet both resent having a partner and Bond resents having a kid partner even more. They have to get past this to come out alive! Rating for language. PREVIOUSLY: THE BIGGER HERO!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I may have mentioned to some of my followers that I was going to stop writing but I got this idea into my head and as you can guess, writing this is much more fun than writing an essay.**

**I don't own Alex Rider or James Bond or any characters involved in their stories.**

**(IMPORTANT: Jones = M, Alex (16 yrs) is just allowed to call her Jones, oh and Jack is dead but Alex lives in his Chelsea house, he's emancipated but only on the grounds that he does missions)**

* * *

_Bong Bong Bong_

A ball flew up and hit the ceiling only to fall back down to the boy who threw it repeatedly. This boy had his blond hair lying unruly on the living room floor. His body was completely relaxed into the fake wooden styled flooring while his eyes were sharply focused on the tennis ball that kept falling towards him only for him to throw it back at the ceiling.

Alex watched as he created yet another dent in the ceiling. Tennis balls themselves aren't hard objects but, thrown with a strong force, being hit by one would hurt. The ceiling was finding that out with every new paint chip it collected.

Alex was bored. He always was in between missions, what was he supposed to do? He wasn't allowed to go to school, his only friend Tom had school and homework and exams and very little time on his hands.

So Alex would amuse himself one way or another. It had been three days since his last mission and the scratches he had received were starting to fade so he expected a mission soon, or at least he hoped for one. Nothing was more boring than being in a large house by yourself with things that remind you of dead people left, right and centre.

On that thought, Alex was currently contemplating how Jack would be scolding him for damaging the ceiling and so would Ian if he were there. Or maybe Ian would turn it into another training exercise and draw a cross or target in the ceiling and try out Alex's aim.

Alex would never know.

Just as the ball left Alex's hand for the two hundredth and third time (he had counted) the phone began to ring. To most people the interruption to the eerie silence of the house, other than the repetitious thud of the tennis ball, would have made them jump up as high as the tennis ball! Alex, on the other hand, stood up in one quick, swift movement and held out his hand for the tennis ball as it plummeted back down. Alex moved over to the phone and didn't say a word.

"Hello," said a smooth female voice, "this is the Royal and General Bank calling to inform you that there is a problem with one of your accounts with us that requires immediate attention."

"I'll be there in half an hour." Alex replied in a monotonous voice and hung up the phone.

He walked to the doorway and grabbed his brown baggy jacket off a hook and his keys and wallet from the metal bowl on the shelf nearby. Before he left he pulled one of the smalls note from under the bowl. He had two notes there. One of them said _Gone out. _The one he was currently putting inside his key bowl said _Business trip, be back soon_. Tom had keys to get into his house since he enjoyed visiting. He came over to see Alex sometimes and other times it was so he did not have to listen to his mother's shrill voice shouting down the phone to either a lawyer stating loop holes in her divorce, her ex-husband complaining about having to pay her as stated in their divorce contract or Jerry who had no choice but to listen as his mother rattled on about how terrible her life is. So next time Tom stopped by and he found that the door was locked, he would find out that Alex wouldn't be home that evening so if it was a personal visit then there was no point staying. If it was an escape visit then he had the house all to himself until Alex got back.

With that Alex walked out of his Chelsea home into the normal gloom and rain of British weather and headed for the nearest tube station to head to his next mission.

* * *

Outside the London pub the rain smashed onto the ground frightening off many Thursday afternoon shoppers. There were about as many people inside the pub as there were seen wandering past, so, not very many. Although, there was one very attractive woman seated by herself across the room. Her very non-water resistant coat lay in a wet heap on the chair beside her and her long blond hair fell limply over her shoulders in a damp and unruly mess. To James Bonds' eyes, this just made her more attractive. On her table a phone buzzed and the woman's hand shot to it like an attacking snake pouncing on its unsuspecting prey. The woman's nervous expression fell into an expression that just read sadness.

James picked this moment to attack _his _prey. He picked up his pint of beer; he had been depressed to find he couldn't get his normal dry martini blend, and headed over to the girls table.

"I don't mean to be a bother but do you mind if I sit there?" James asked casually. The woman looked up at him and then at the empty tables surrounding them looked back up at him.

"I don't mean to be a bother," he continued, "but I was feeling lonely by myself and thought maybe I could find company in this chair here," he put his hand on the chair directly opposite her, "that is, if you don't have company coming?"

The woman nodded and gestured for him to sit down.

"I was supposed to be meeting a blind date but apparently he fears a little bit of rain." The woman said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"I was supposed to be meeting a friend here and he cancelled for the very same reason," James lied smoothly, "I don't think Britain is the best place for them to live."

They both gazed out of the window at that point and watched as the rain drops raced each other down the glass window keeping them out.

"So, can I get a name from a beautiful lady so I know who to by a drink for?" James asked stimulating the conversation again. The woman blushed slightly.

"Emily." Emily said nervously tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Bond," he replied, "James B-"

At that second James's phone began to ring loudly, echoing in the empty wooden pub.

He clicked on _answer_.

"You're needed." came the familiar voice of Miss Moneypenny. Hearing her voice made him smirk. He may not be able to flirt with Emily anymore but bantering with Moneypenny was always fun.

"What? Now? But I've still got a drink to finish!" James replied with mocking horror.

"I'm sure the alcohol will be just as nice where ever you're going to end up!" Moneypenny replied sounding bored. James guessed she was looking through some paper work while talking to him.

"What if I end up in the slums?" James asked while his smirk grew slightly.

"I don't think they'd send you to the slums James, you couldn't wear a suit!" Moneypenny replied. James heard paper being rustled and knew he was right. In front of Moneypenny at this very moment was a stack of tedious paper work which required her attention.

"What if there are no pubs nearby or I get sent to an alcohol free country?" James asked knowing that this was starting to annoy her.

"Then grow some balls and think of it as an incentive to complete the mission. The sooner you get back the sooner you can kill your kidneys. Now get your arse over here, _she_ wants to speak to you!" Moneypenny said as she finished yet another page of reading.

James smirked into the phone and hung up and then looked over at Emily who watched him with confusion.

"I'm sorry," James said sounding sincere, "but work calls and I have to dash."

"Alright, well, enjoy whatever you have to go and do." Emily replied awkwardly. Her face fell yet again as another person claimed they were needed elsewhere.

James gave a curt nod, put on his long black jacket and pulled out his small umbrella before walking out to brace the rain.

* * *

**It is past 1:30 in the morning so good night.**

**This story will be continued with three reviews (my favourite number is 3).**

**Oh, and Emily will not be appearing again, it was just to introduce Bond.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Important info:**

**M = Jones**

**Q = Smithers ( I liked one Q in one of the old films, the slightly larger one)**

**M is alive so Skyfall events didn't happen but slightly AU since Eve Moneypenny has taken a desk job so it depends which Bond you're basing this off.**

**Also, give me ideas on what to name this story. Names will be put into a poll on my profile next chapter!**

* * *

A man and a boy both arrived at the Royal and General Bank at the same time. The boy reached the front door first and held it open for the man. The man gave a nod of thanks and walked through, the boy followed. Both listened as the man's shoes clapped quietly against the marble floor and the boy's wet rubber soles quietly squeaked with each step.

Both males gave a curt nod to the receptionist and walked over to the lift as the doors slid open thanks to the receptionist. Both walked in and the older pressed the button for the top floor. The boy made no additions to where the lift should so they both stood and waited in silence all the while they were inspecting each other out of the corner of their eye.

The man was tall and slim with close cropped hair. He was wearing a suit and a wet jacket with a small black umbrella dangling from its strap around his wrist. Also around his wrist was an expensive watch. This man had expensive taste as far as the boy could work out. From the neutral expression that sat on the man's face, the boy deducted that this man was a field agent. Unfortunately the boy had an unsettling feeling he would learn a lot more about the man.

The boy was just taller than the man's shoulders. His soaked blonde hair lay unruly stuck to his wet scalp. The soaked baggy jacket hung from the boys shoulders. The boy obviously didn't care how he looked or how others thought about him. The man had a feeling this boy had seen too much too young and that he had aged beyond his years.

When they finally reached the top level of the building they both walked out of the lift and towards an office at the end of a long corridor. Just before that office was a desk and sat behind said desk was a bored looking woman with a criminal amount of paperwork.

"Hello Moneypenny." Bond greeted with a smirk.

"James." Moneypenny replied looking up.

"Good afternoon Eve." Alex said with a small wave.

"Hello Alex." Moneypenny greeted.

"Hang on!" James replied in shock, "How come he gets to call you Eve?"

"Because I like Alex." Moneypenny answered with an innocent facial expression. Inside, Moneypenny was smirking.

Alex just showed a small smirk before Eve continued.

"She's waiting for you both."

Both looked at the double doors ahead of them and walked in.

"Double-oh-seven, Alex, take a seat." M/Jones said without looking up from the paper work on her desk.

Both cautiously took a seat. They weren't used to assigned partners. Sure, they might pick someone up along the way and have an honorary partner but not like this, and for Bond, not so young.

They sat in silence for a long while before Alex interrupted it.

"Look Jones, what do you want? If I wanted to sit in silence I wouldn't have gotten wet coming here to do it!" he said.

James was really surprised by this. He had only ever known this woman as M. She had no other name to him.

"I've just come out of a COBRA meeting." M stated finally.

Both males sat up slightly straighter and listened.

"We've been hacked. Badly. Apparently there were people in several government intelligence sectors and high rank special defence personnel from each of the armed forces who were working together. They've been slowly building up their information of government protocols and tactics as well as gaining specific information on our countries defences. They've also got blueprints for some of our most advanced weapons, some of them haven't even been tested yet! As you can see, we have a problem."

There was silence.

"Why do I have the unsettling feeling that we are the solution?" James groaned.

"This was all organised by one man. He has an island of his own. He is literally owned by no one. He started off in the criminal world dealing drugs and then expanded to weapons before moving onto finding out and selling on national secrets to the highest bidder. He's built an empire around himself and now he's building an army to go with it. This man has money and space. He has the facilities he needs to store his gathered information and build whatever he wants, including our weapons. What he needs now is people. He has a few men and women at his disposal but only a few. Right now he's trying to get business partners with resources which include a large number of connections and followers."

"That's all fine and dandy Jones but how do we fit in?" asked Alex after another silence.

"We need to pull this down from the inside. The man's name is Gabriel. He doesn't appear to have a second name but he does have a son aged 14. I want you to go in and infiltrate the island as father and son. Apparently we didn't have a hacker in our sector so they shouldn't have files on our agents. I need you to find a weakness. Anything. Is the father closed to his son, is the son in on the plan, if so, we need him. A boy is easier to crack." Alex glared at when M said this.

"Hang on a second, you want me to work with a kid?!" James spluttered.

"Bond, I need my best agents for this." M replied monotonously.

"I could probably do this on my own! I don't need a kid who's decided that informality is acceptable, like calling you Jones, thinking he is my equal or my partner." James cried outraged

"You want me to work with an arrogant bastard?!" Alex asked.

"Bond, agent Rider here is at the same level as you. Formality is a little different with him. Since he is technically not an agent with us, he has different protocols. For example, all his missions are documented but from witness view and no specific agents mentioned. And you are not one to comment on formality. As for you Alex, you will accept your new partner or accept the consequences." M declared.

"Oh great." They both murmured under their breaths. M heard them both and hid her smirk. These two will definitely get on she decided.

"For the next two days you shall be sharing a room together in London to learn about your new personas and establish a relationship between them. There is a car waiting for you out front." M stated pushing two folders towards the agents opposite her. Both picked the folder pushed towards him and then headed for the door. Alex left first but just before James left M stopped him.

"Pick up your hotel key and room number from Moneypenny."

Bond looked back to give a nod of response but saw that the woman had already forgotten him and was looking down at the paperwork on the desk.

James walked over to Moneypenny's desk while Alex headed to the car.

"I hear you have something for me, _Eve_." James teased.

"Room two four five in the May Fair Hotel." Moneypenny stated as she pulled out an envelope from her desk draw containing the key and booking details. James tucked it into his jacket.

"I can't believe she's pairing me with a child." James whined.

"You two will get on swimmingly." Moneypenny stated honestly, "The similarities are almost scary."

"What do you mean?" James asked sounding insulted.

"You both have lack of respect for authority, enjoy insulting others, especially those who have captured you and you are both good at your job. You're both ruthless, dangerous and no matter what you do, danger and trouble seem to follow you like a shadow. You both seem to have the luck of the devil and in my opinion you can both be very nice gentlemen when you want to be." Moneypenny finished with a small smile.

"I still think it's a bad idea." James grumbled as he walked away.

Once he arrived at the black car parked outside the bank he climbed into the back next to Alex who looked just as grumpy.

They were going to get on swell! They could just see it...

* * *

**And another chapter is complete at another ridiculously late/early hour. 3:30 am this time though!**

**FIVE REVIEWS and this story will be continued. More reviews and I will be amazingly happy!**

**I should probably do my essay now...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I got more then my five asked for reviews but I've got a lot of coursework on at the moment. Anyone doing BTEC or A levels might know the feeling :(**

**Anywho, on with the chapter**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The car ride was done in silence. Not a peep was heard from the driver even as they pulled into the hotel. Both of them got out of the car and watched it drive off and headed inside.

James walked over to the reception area where a pretty lady with light brown hair sat typing away at a computer. James leaned against the reception desk on his right arm.

"Good afternoon ma'am." James said in a smooth seductive voice.

"Good - good afternoon sir." the lady stuttered. He had caught her off guard with how close he was standing and how charming he sounded. "How may I help you?"

"Here is our hotel booking," James said handing over a sheet from the envelope Moneypenny had given him.

The woman took the piece of paper and started typing the reservation code into her computer.

"I never thought such a mundane task could be made to look so elegant." James complimented her flirtatiously as she typed. The woman looked up and blushed with a small smile. Alex, on the other hand, was having to restrain himself from face-palming.

"Here is your key, sir," the woman said before leaning forwards and saying in a slightly quieter voice yet Alex could still hear, "and here is my number, name and time I finish tonight."

She smiled seductlively and James grinned. He looked at her finishing time, six thirty pm, and then at the current time, five pm.

"I expect to see you by the bar then." James said in with a charming smile and then walked off with a grumpy Alex in tow.

When they reached the room James swiped his key card and walked in. the lush hotel room had two seperate double beds with a large and elegant on-suite bathroom. James took off his jacket and dumped it on the bed closest to him before pulling out a concealed gun from his trouser waiste band and tucking it under his pillow.

Alex walked to the other bed while taking of his jacket and turned to face away from it before flopping backwards and bouncing slightly as he landed.

Beside both beds were suite cases filled with things that there new personas wore.

James picked up his bag and put it on his bed before rummaging through it.

Alex sat up.

"Did you have to flirt with her?" Alex asked. James didn't even look up.

"What do you mean?" James replied.

"You know what I mean. We're meant to be spending this time learning about our new personalities so we don't end up dead!" Alex exclaimed.

"I find it easier to learn on the job." commented James as he inspected one of his new tuxedos which had been given to him.

"Are you going to just flirt and shag every woman on this mission?" Alex complained.

"No, every other woman thank you very much!" James said, "Women give away the best information after sex."

James sounded too honest to Alex and the boy guessed that James had a lot of experience in that field.

"I know what relationship we can establish between our characters. I'm the ladies man dad and you're my annoying son who is too serious and puts his nose in other people's business!" James said before going into the bathroom and get ready for his date.

Alex growled and knelt next to his suite case to examine the contents.

Alex had several button up shirts, a few polo shirts, two suits, lots of underwear and a few other items. All in all his clothes selection showed him as quite formal and by looking at the brand names, quite rich.

Alex was going to get the chance to play a rich kid without seeming too rebelious and stuck up this time. He liked the idea of that... if he didn't have an annoying and arrogant partner. At least, that was what Alex had decided about him so far.

By six thirty the two partners had gone over different aspects of their personalities and hoped that there discussion together would help them become better aquainted. It didn't. By the end of their disucssion the two decided that they liked each other even less. That _might_ have had something to do with Jame's dislike for having to work with a teenager, a teenager who decided that he didn't want to share anything about his past other then what was in the past of _Alex Thompson_, his new persona.

James had been glad to see that the person who created his file decided that he could keep his first name the same so he was _James Thompson_. James had called up Moneypenny when he saw his new name and demanded to know why he couldn't just keep his original name and just change Alex's surname. Moneypenny had sighed and gone into the long explination of how the intruders might have heard of _James Bond _before and so they had to be on the safe side. This just confirmed Alex's theory that Jame's ego was too big for his liking.

James headed out leaving a tired and annoyed Alex behind. He had said Alex could call room service but wasn't to interrupt his date. He was treating Alex like a child! If Alex was going to be treated like a child he could sure as hell work with that and act like one.

Alex let James flirt and seduce the reception lady for twenty minutes before he would interrupt. In that time Alex had a shower and cleaned himself up. If James wanted their relationship to include a womanizing father and nosy son then Alex decided to start practicing tonight.

Alex got dressed in one of his many button up shirts and put on a pair of plain black trousers before walking downstairs.

Alex peeked around the corner of the reception area where he could look into the bar. Standing by the bar was James, who was obviously being very seducive, and the receptionist who looked like she would ask him to come to her place any moment now.

_Time to strike_ thought Alex.

Walking casually into the bar, like he thought a rich kid might, Alex made his way over to James.

"Look, I know you're son is in your room but do you want to come over to my place?" the receptionist asked nervously.

"That sounds like -" James started before Alex came waltzing up.

"Hello father." Alex greeted.

"Good evening, Alex," James said casually, his spy training was the only thing keeping him from speaking through gritted teeth, Alex could see this and gave a small smirk that only James saw, "I thought you said you were going to have an early bed?"

"I decided against it father. You see, I've been feeling rather lonely since mother and sister died. I decided that I didn't want to be on my own." Alex said in character.

"I'm so sorry for your loss!" the receptionist said taken aback by Alex's words.

"No need to worry yourself Natasha," James said addressing the woman, "it was a while ago."

Alex put on an upset face.

"How could you call three months ago a while! I thought you loved mother and Rebecca (his dead_ sister's_ name). So what, if I died you wouldn't care? Are you just planning to find another woman, compliment her eyes and _delicate lips_ and truly not care about her?" Alex asked flabagasted or at least, that's how Natasha heard it. James heard the tone of _I'm here to ruin your date and piss you off and I'm succeeding_.

"If that is how you feel then good night to you father, good night Natasha, have a joyful rest of the evening!" Alex finished bitterly before storming off. As soon as neither of them could see his face he let out a large smirk and headed back to the room. Not before pausing briefly out of sight of the bar to hear a small splash followed by an echoing _smack_ turning the whole bar area silent. Alex rushed away to the room before he was seen laughing by a very angry woman.

* * *

**I'm leaving it there.**

**POLL UP: should k unit get involved. Do you have a strong reason why you don't want them involved? Vote now!**

**ALSO: only one person put forwards a name forth is story, if I get not other options by next chapter then there will be no option.**

**10 reviews minimum please before update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this took so long but I do need to do coursework first and this second no matter how much I hate that!**

**I don't own Alex Rider or James Bond and gain only the profit of happiness from reviews!**

* * *

Alex ran into his shared bedroom with a large grin on his face and flopped onto his bed. After a couple of seconds, whilst still lying down, he reached into his suitcase by the side of his bed and brought out a mission approved book. He then propped himself up onto his elbow and started reading.

Alex didn't get past the first paragraph when a very angry and wet face James swung the door open. He stormed in and allowed the door to slam behind him. James stood there glaring down at Alex for a few moments. Alex looked up from his book with a bored expression plastered onto his face and then broke the silence.

"You know, I don't speak glare language." Alex said almost yawning. He was enjoying this.

James, on the other hand, was trying to test the theory of whether it was possible to glare daggers at someone until they died or find out if he could mysteriously gain super powers and fry Alex with laser beams. Unfortunately it looked like neither theory worked so he chose to speak instead.

"Do you understand how painful it is to get a martini with bits of salt splashed into your eyes?" James asked venomously. Alex deducted that that had been the small splash he had heard.

"No," said Alex innocently, "not really. I'm fine not knowing, thanks."

"It hurts." James continued ignoring Alex's previous statement.

"Good to know." Alex said before looking back down at his book. He seemed like none of this bothered him. In his head he was laughing so hard it hurt. Thanks to his training James saw none of this.

James snatched Alex's book away.

"Why did you do it?" he asked. Alex looked back up at James and noticed that he was still glaring.

Alex dropped the neutral expression and replaced it with an annoyed look before standing up.

"You need to get your head out of your arse." Alex replied seriously, "If you fuck up we both die. Life may not be fun but I've survived too much to just give in! This may be normal when you're on your own but not now!"

James was shocked by the boy's attitude but he didn't show it. He was stubborn, it seemed Alex was too.

James walked over to his suitcase and grabbed his mission approved pyjama trousers and walked over to the bathroom. Before going in, he remembered he was still holding Alex's paperback book in his hand. It was a decent weight, over five hundred pages. James decided to test out his theory that he still had an excellent shot even after a few drinks. He noticed Alex was no longer paying attention to him so he took aim and fired. He stepped into the bathroom before seeing the end result but heard a satisfactory _thud_ followed by "OW" and a string of curse words. James grinned to himself and started cleaning up.

* * *

The following day neither of them were on speaking terms. They got up and did their routine, both getting up at times around six thirty in the morning. After completing their morning routines they headed down to breakfast individually. Unfortunately the staff there put them on a table together since it was all being charged to the same room.

They had been seated there in silence eating away when James looked towards the door. An unremarkably fat man with a large brief case started waddling into the dining room and heading for their table. Alex had his back to the door and so he didn't see him.

The man stopped by their table. Alex looked up and suddenly grinned.

"Hello Smithers." Alex greeted.

"Alex, my boy! How are you?" Smithers replied in his normal cheerful manner.

Before Alex could reply James cut in.

"Sorry, who are you?" James asked not sounding sorry at all.

Smithers looked at James confused for a moment before everything seemed to become clear to him and he laughed.

"Of course!" Smithers cried, "You've never seen me in my work clothes before!"

James looked at the man in even more confusion. Alex, on the other hand, started to understand what was going on.*****

Smithers decided to let James work it out.

"Seriously Bond. I knew I was smarter then you when I was in my pyjamas****** but still." Smithers said with a grin. Now Alex looked confused and James looked perplexed.

"Q?" James asked as he squinted his eyes as if he was trying to see past some sort of illusion.

"The one and only. You see, I wear this as my work suit and you boys are currently my work." Smithers explained. Alex decided not to ask about the whole pyjama thing. It was too early in the morning.

"How come Alex seems to know all of you by name?" James asked starting to get a little annoyed.

"I'm not too sure about that but oh well. I bring gifts." Smithers chuckled as he gestured to his brief case, "If you would both-"

"Let's do this individually." Alex cut in staring blankly at Smithers. Since working with Ash he had decided that he didn't like other people knowing about his gadgets. Jones may trust James but ASIS trusted Ash and he remembered how that turned out all too well.

"Um... ok, let's head up to your room then." Smithers mumbled, still a bit shocked by Alex's outburst, "Lead the way."

With that, Alex got up and headed for his room. James held Smithers back for a second.

"What was that about?" James asked when he knew Alex was out of ear shot.

"The boy doesn't trust well." was all Smithers said before he followed after Alex.

* * *

**And now for course work :'(**

*** Alex saw Smithers outside of his "work suit" (fat suit) in Scorpia Rising**

**** When Q and 007 have their first meeting in Skyfall**

**TITLE CHALLENGE**

**The poll I put up for the K unit question didn't work, I don't know why but it didn't. It has been replaced by my title poll. Go and vote for what this story should be called.**

**Also, PM me or review in any extra title idea names and any GADGETS! (I don't have any gadget ideas so please give me ideas if you want a quicker update)**

**When the review number strikes 50 there shall be an update.**

**To all those who have given names thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took a week longer then neccesary to get this posted but although I had great gadget ideas from many of you I didn't know how to add them in. Thank you to those who gave ideas by the way, you were a great help!**

**This is only Alex's gadets, I'll get working on Jame's.**

**I do not own Alex Rider or James Bond or any of the characters present. This is a non profitable story.**

**A big Thanks to Wheel Then for giving me tons of ideas and for making sure they were written about correctly as well as beta'ing my work. Cheers!**

* * *

Alex arrived at the room and opened the door for Smithers. The man waddled in.

"Right then, my boy, should we get to work?" Smithers asked as Alex sat on his bed. Smithers rummaged into his bag and pulled out a light blue zip up hooded jumper.

"Since protective gear worked out great for that mission in France, I decided to upgrade it a bit. I give to you, the bullet proof hoodie." Smithers said handing the jumper to Alex. "The fabric is light weight and soft, in fact it was just a regular hoodie, until I dissolved boron into the carbon in the cotton. Only diamond could get through this. Plus, it's great for keeping you warm and safe."

"Nice." Alex murmured as he stroked the fabric. Alex put it on and tested the movement capabilities. It felt just like a normal hoodie.

"Right, you know how clothes normally add in their own spare button. I decided, since this doesn't need a button because it's a zip up, I can put something else there. You might feel a little bump in that label bit, well, if you squeeze it then the jumper automatically cools down. It's like having an air-con in your jumper. By squeezing it twice in quick succession you turn off the AC. I have a feeling where you're going might be a bit warm." Smithers explained.

"So I can stay cool and safe. Smart." Alex finished as he tested the AC.

Smithers grinned in acknowledgement before reaching into his bag and pulling out an iPod touch with a set of headphones.

"Since the current trend for teenagers is to plug in your headphones, turn the volume up and ignore the outside world, this should help you blend in a bit." Smithers announced.

"Is this like the iPod you gave me before with different apps for different gadgets?" Alex asked.

"Well, yes. But I have made some alterations." Smithers said. "I'll start with the headphones. If you pull the notch slightly so it's not fully in the headphones slot then everything around you is amplified. If you are on a large bus you can hear everyone on the bus even with these little headphone buds tucked tightly into your ears."

"But how will I understand anything with a lot of people talking?" Alex asked.

"Ah, this is the part I love most. If you go onto the drawing app on your iPod and then double tap the iPod screen then you can get the blue prints of the room you're in! Now, tap on one of the white dots on the screen and you zoom in on their conversation. It picks up the vibrations in that direction!" Smithers said. He was grinning at his work.

Alex took the iPod and set it up as Smithers had instructed. Smithers walked to the other side of the room and Alex saw a white dot moving on his screen.

"Can you hear me?" Smithers asked. To Alex, it sounded like Smithers was next to him. If he had taken the headphones out, he would have realized that Smithers was just whispering.

Alex took the headphones out.

"What if I don't want to look at the screen or I'm being watched?" Alex asked.

"Just press power button 3 times in quick repetition and the screen will blank, but the app keeps running. Point the mic at the top of the iPod in the direction you want to listen into and you will hear it." Smithers answered confidently.

"You're spoiling me this time Smithers!" Alex said grinning.

"Just remember, slip the notch back in fully and you'll be listening to your music again." Smithers said with a growing grin.

Alex nodded. He started scanning through the music he had available. It was decent. There was Johnny Cash, AC/DC, Rolling Stones, Beatles, Meatloaf and more.

"There are some other important apps available as well. For example, if you take a picture, it will be sent directly to MI6. Also, the 'City Mapper' app is one of my favourites! If you tap on the information section, go to locations setting and swipe to disabled. That sends out an EMP wave disabling cameras within 50 metres of you."

"So if I walked down a corridor with the locations setting off then all the cameras would be turned off until I'm 50 metres away from them?" Smithers nodded, "But wouldn't the security cameras then just show static to those watching?"

"If it had been a regular EMP wave, yes, however, this one emits what I like to call a "freezing wave" freezes frame of the picture." Smithers said with a mad glint in his eye. Then added cautiously, "You've just got to hope that no one is walking in the camera near you..."

Alex grimaced at the thought of what would happen.

"One more things for your iPod, it contains a tracker so we know where you."

"Is there any chance of back up?"

"Oh yes, almost forgot about that one!" Smithers cried out. "If you tap on the FaceTime you will have one number favourited. That's Bond's number. He'll get a message saying you've activated your FaceTime. Normally it only comes up with two options; Answer/Decline. I added a third; Find. If Bond answers then a message gets sent to '6 saying you've both approved for back up. If he declines then no message gets sent but if he selects find then he can track your signal. Unless one of your iPods is no longer working then you need both signals to get back up."

"So I know that both me and Bond have an iPod, what else does he have?" Alex asked.

"Sorry old chap, it doesn't work like that. If he's not allowed to know what you have, you can't see what his presents are until he unwraps them for you. One last thing, I know boys don't wear necklaces a lot, or at least, I don't think they do but I couldn't help myself."

Alex groaned in slight fear of what was to come as Smithers rummaged through his bag. In the end, the man in a fat suit pulled out a black leather necklace with a green stone cut in a cool shape. There was a loop at the top where the stone was attached to the string and then the shape looked like a wave was rippling down the stone.

"If you pull the end of this necklace then you have a diamond edged pin." Smithers explained, "It can cut through almost anything. Don't judge the tiny blade on its size."

Alex took the necklace before tearing the bottom part off and inspecting the miniscule pin. He put it near his skin and with a tiny prick he drew blood. It was _very_ sharp! Alex then put the bottom back on and inspected the design. You wouldn't be able to tell that this necklace came apart!

"And finally, here is your weapon, a 35mm browning pistol." Smithers handed Alex a book, _Storm Front, The Dresden Files, Book one_ it said on the front cover.

Alex opened up the book saw that the pages had been cut to give space for his gun to fit comfortably.

"The book will stop any scanners from picking up the gun, just be careful not to lose it, Alex." Smithers said.

"You've spoilt me." Alex said as he inspected his gun.

"I just hope that all this pampering will bring you back alive. Do be careful, won't you?" Smithers said with sigh.

"Aren't I always?" asked Alex, trying to lighten the mood.

"And please trust James. He's a damn fine agent, just like you are and he will keep you safe."

"I don't need to be protected." Alex answered seriously.

"No, you don't. But you could save his life just like he could save yours. I know you don't trust but try, this once, for me?" Smithers begged.

Alex looked down at the gun in his hand. Smithers had always been good to him. He disliked what MI6 did and he disliked Alex going on missions so he tried his hardest to help Alex. Alex supposed he could return the favour by doing this one thing.

"I'll try." was his only response before gathering his new toys and exiting.

* * *

**Oh, and does everyone like the new title?**


End file.
